Non-volatile solid-state storage systems typically include a number of subcomponents that are accessible by multiple data channels. For example, a storage system may have multiple data channels, with each channel reaching multiple devices. Each of those devices may be further divided into subcomponents such as dies and planes. Because data are sent serially into the available data channels for programming and the amount of time required for sending data and programming data are different, controllers of such storage systems need to manage access to these subcomponents in order to maximize programming performance.